Girlfriend Material
by simplymondler
Summary: A little two-part rewrite of the classic beach episodes. Mondler AU hookup.
1. Chapter 1

Girlfriend Material

A/N- A little two-part rewrite of the classic beach episodes. I know there's already loads of stories out there based on Montauk but I just love them! This idea popped into my head ages back and I hope it hasn't been done before!

Hope you enjoy :o)

* * *

"I'm never gonna find a boyfriend," Monica whined, "I'm gonna end up an old maid."

"No you aren't," Chandler tried to reassure her, gently nudging her arm with his. "Besides, if anything you'll be an old...spinster cook."

"Thanks," she laughed, rewarding him with a glimpse of that beautiful smile as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He loved being able to cheer her up, especially as she'd been so down lately about her break up with the stupid millionaire man. How could you choose ultimate fighting over this amazing woman? How could you choose _anything_ over this amazing woman? The man was a complete douche.

He watched her as she tracked a couple walking passed their table, all coupley and sickeningly in love. There was such longing in her eyes and his heart went out to her.

"There's lots of people out there who would want to be your boyfriend," he promised softly, knowing it was unfortunately true.

A guy like him didn't stand a chance.

"Yeah right," she let out a derogatory scoff, "Who? I hardly see them queuing around the corner..." she sighed before frowning and then suddenly turning and looking directly at Chandler. A dangerous glint entering her eye.

He swallowed, his brows knitting together in equal measures of fear and confusion.

"What?" He asked both suddenly suspicious and nervous.

"You."

He blinked.

"Me what?" he asked slowly, still wary of her almost predatory look, debating just how fearful he should be right now. He knew that look well, _too_ well.

"You could be my boyfriend."

He froze, his throat suddenly dry as thousands of thoughts crashed through him. Did she finally see him as more than a friend? Was it actually his time? He'd get the chance to show her how good they'd be together, a chance he'd dreamed of for so long...but then he caught her playful expression as his stomach dropped.

She was just joking.

Just playing a game.

It wasn't real.

Trying to mask his disappointment he coughed into his hand, "Yeah right," he mimicked, now his turn to scoff, "unlikely."

"Unlikely?" She challenged, a slight edge to her voice which he immediately picked up on.

Uh oh.

"Ye-ah," he laughed nervously. He needed to squish this and fast; try and end it with his dignity still intact but more importantly end it with her not seeing it as a challenge or rejection in any way, shape or form. "You being my girlfriend? I mean it's ridiculous really, if you think about it."

"Ridiculous? Why exactly?"

Crap, she sounded offended. Offended Monica led to defensive Monica, which led to obsessive, constantly challenging everything until she eventually wore everyone around her down and got her own way Monica. He didn't want that when about to spend the weekend with her in close quarters. Nope, time to nip this in the bud.

"Look you, uh made a joke, right?" he tried quickly, "so, I laughed, 'Ha ha'."

She shook her head, obviously not convinced.

"Come on, what is it, am I not girlfriend material or something? Am I not good enough for you?"

If only she knew the truth...

"Oh no no no," he shook his finger panicked, seeing the direction this was heading, "it's not that, um it's-" he stumbled, desperately trying to come up with something, some lie to cover his real feelings but keep her happy. This was dangerous territory. Very dangerous. He couldn't risk anything being revealed after he'd been keeping it a secret for so long.

Of course she was girlfriend material, he'd give anything for her to be his girlfriend and he knew they'd be great together, could picture it so perfectly...but she was just joking. He couldn't risk anything for the sake of a joke. Besides, now wasn't the time, she'd just broken up with Pete, she was lonely and vulnerable.

"What is it then, Bing?" her eyes narrowed, making her look anything but vulnerable; infact she looked a little scary.

Crap.

"You're...Monica," he finished lamely, praying it would be enough.

Her glare intensified; it clearly wasn't enough.

"That's it?"

"Yeah," he reached over and punched her arm lightly, getting a little desperate. "Monica."

"So, we've established my name twice and hit me. Come on, seriously? What's the problem with me? Is there something undateable about me? Am I not attractive enough?"

"Uh..." God yes, she was the most attractive person on the planet.

"Say I turned up for a blind date tomorrow night, got all dressed up and knocked at your door. What would your reaction be?"

That all his Christmases had come at once.

"Well, uh firstly I wouldn't answer as I'll be in Montauk all weekend," he pointed out, pleased at how he'd deflected the question.

"Chandler!"

"And if I _were_ in, I'd be like 'hi Monica, why did you bother knocking?'"

"Chandler! I'm serious here!" she protested.

"Me too! You haven't knocked for 7 years."

Her glare intensified, her eyes becoming mere slits and he swallowed hard, beyond grateful that Joey chose that precise moment to round the corner. He was waving his paper bag around, which turned out to be his version of packing and not food as Chandler had hoped.

As the conversation moved from Joey's lack of luggage onto Rachel's stupidly large hat, he breathed a sigh of relief that Monica seemed to have dropped the subject and that he'd apparently survived unscathed.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

The car ride was full of little jibes and each time he bit his lips, trying to remain calm or at the very least change the topic.

It didn't work.

Four hours later as they finally left the small cab and got into the sand-covered beach house, Monica continued, much to everyone's annoyance.

"That reminds me, why can't I be your girlfriend?"

"Are you still on that?" he sighed, why had he awoken the beast? He'd been her best friend for years, he knew how competitive she was; why had he risked playing with fire?

"Uh, yuh huh, I want answers, Mister."

"Monica," Rachel complained. "Would you just let it go? Please?"

"Thank you, Rachel." He appreciated her support, even though he fully suspected she was only doing it for the sake of her own sanity.

"Besides," she continued, "You don't even like Chandler that way. Why would you care if he'd date you or not?"

"Again, thank you Rachel," Chandler grated out with a fake smile as his ego got even smaller.

"Ok then," Monica continued, completely ignoring her room mate, instead stepping closer to Chandler, "imagine there's just me and Rachel, you have to choose one of us."

"Oh no, don't drag me into this weird little game of yours," she protested.

"And why would he have to chose?" Joey gave them all a classic dirty look before loudly whispering in Chandler's direction. "Threesome."

All three wrinkled up their noses in protest and Ross whined as he passed them, "That's my ex and my sister, dude," he complained, walking away in disgust.

"I didn't say _you_ had to join in," Joey protested following him up the stairs with Phoebe and Rachel close behind.

Realizing that left just the two of them Chandler tried to follow the others, hoping for safety in numbers, only to find a firm hand on his arm holding him in place

"You didn't answer," Monica pointed out and he resisted rolling his eyes as he freed his captured limb from her freakishly strong grip.

"And I'm not going to," he informed her sweetly.

He tried to move away but she pulled him back again, "Come on, there's a gun pointed at you. Me or Rachel?"

He swallowed, trying desperately not to get lost in her gorgeous eyes; it was kinda hard not to though when they were this close. Of course the answer would be Monica. It would _always_ be Monica, every time, every choice.

"Well," he cleared his throat a little, "that depends, who's pointing the gun?"

"Chandler!"

He just offered her a cheeky lopsided grin, grabbing her suitcase with his free hand. Before she could protest further, he made his escape up the stairs taking both their luggage with him. She may not be his girlfriend but he would always do these little things for her, she was after all _Monica._

* * *

A few hours had passed extremely slowly and Chandler would be the first to admit he was bored. Beyond bored. He sat crossed-legged on the floor, drinking his eighth or ninth margarita as he reluctantly watched Joey build a sandcastle with such care and concentration.

To make things worse the rain was pouring down outside, seemingly mocking them and showing no indication of stopping any time soon.

They were stuck here.

"What do ya think?" his room mate raised his head, looking excitedly in his direction.

"Looks good, Joe," he praised as one would a small child in need of approval.

"Thanks man! It's almost done. Say you know what we should play next?"

"I know what we _shouldn't_ play next and it involves strip poker," Chandler dead-panned, knowing he'd been right on the money as his room mate's face dropped and he grumbled something in Italian.

The last thing Chandler needed was Monica trying to prove how attractive she was or for her to make a big show of stripping for him in front of everyone. He severely doubted he'd be able to deny her nor hide his reaction.

Shaking his head at Joey he glanced over at Ross who was pretending to doze on the couch before his attention turned to the girls.

"There you go, Rach, all done."

"Thanks, Mon," Rachel admired her newly painted toes. "They look great."

"I know," she smiled back.

He chuckled at her classic response as he watched Rachel stand up, walking funny as if she had webbed feet as she wobbled passed him, haphazardly approaching Joey's masterpiece.

"Hey careful, woah!" Joey shooed her away and she glared daggers at him, before hurrying to make it to the man still pretending to be asleep on the couch.

"Hey Ross, check out these."

She was definitely flirting but Chandler wasn't sure why. Bonnie wasn't even here yet and Rachel had been the one to dump him. He didn't get girls. He shook his head, looking away as Ross started flirting right back. He didn't always get Ross either.

"Anyone want another cocktail?" Joey asked standing up, obviously satisfied that his sandcastle was no longer in any immediate danger of attack.

"No thanks," he'd definitely had enough for now.

"None for me either," Monica answered and he glanced over at her then froze.

She was looking at him.

Expectantly.

"What?" he queried already nervous.

Monica remained silent and just wiggled the nail varnish bottle at him. It only took seconds for him to connect the dots.

"Hell no."

"Come on," she wiggled her eyebrows as well this time.

"No way."

"Pleeeease? I'm boooored."

"I'm bored but not _that_ bored, _never_ that bored. I'm not my father," he pointed out.

"You'd let me if I was your girlfriend..." she argued.

"Doubtful and you aren't my girlfriend," he reminded her.

With a determined look in her eye, Monica stood up and started to walk purposely towards him. Not wanting to be trapped he stood quickly, leaving his drink behind in the sand; it was every man for himself as he took a few clumsy steps backwards.

"Mon-" he warned, trying to move faster than the sand would allow him as she approached, stealthily closing in on her prey. "Quit it."

She didn't.

She kept advancing.

Keeping his eyes on her he held out his hands in defence as she grabbed hold of him. He tried to jerk away from her strong grasp, taking another step back. He wobbled, his feet hitting something, causing him to trip and tumble, taking her down with him. The air was knocked from his lungs as he cushioned her fall, his back hitting the soft sand beneath him.

He swallowed hard, her face was hovering mere inches above his and her eyes were captivating as they stared down at him. Her body pressed against his, moulding into all the right places and the rest of the world vanished to just the two of them. If he just tilted his head up slightly he would be able to kiss her, taste the lips he'd been dreaming about for so long. Would she let him?

She hadn't moved either, infact she was staring back as if caught in the same spell. He'd never seen that look in her eyes, not directed at him anyhow. Lust winning over sense he started to tilt his head upwards seeking those...

"My castle!"

It was like icewater had been thrown over them. They looked away from each other embarrassed as the sounds and smells of the beach house came flooding back to his senses. Slowly she pushed off him, standing and then offering him a hand. Knowing she was freakishly strong he accepted, letting her help him up.

"Thanks," he grinned softly, his hand still holding hers, their fingers entwined.

"My fault," she shrugged sharing a final look with him before releasing his hand and turning to their friend, "Sorry about your castle Joey."

Chandler swallowed, his hand, hell his body still tingling from the contact. What had just happened? Had she felt it too? If Joey hadn't interrupted would they have kissed? Would they have-

"We should play a game," Ross suggested out of nowhere, interrupting his not so innocent thoughts.

"A game?" Rachel asked. "Like what?"

"I dunno," he shrugged just as Phoebe bounced through the front door.

The blonde was in high spirits which seemed to instantly lift the mood of the bored and trapped friends. After she'd filled them in about the other Phoebe and the hope that she'd have some more news to tell at dinner tomorrow, she was excited by the idea of playing a game.

Biting down his sarcasm, he watched amused as she spun around in a circle with her usual enthusiasm, declaring whoever she stopped at could pick the game. Chandler just prayed it wouldn't land on Joey. He hadn't wanted to play strip poker before and now that he could still feel her body pressed to his, he _really_ didn't want to play it and risk seeing any flesh.

He let out a sigh of relief as she stopped on Monica, expecting some kind of cleaning or reorganizing the kitchen cupboards game which would admittedly lose the potential for any 'fun' within minutes but at least it would be safe.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Strip poker?" he asked shocked as the others left to set up the table and find cards, "What the hell made you choose that?"

"I figured I owed it to Joey after destroying his sandcastle," she shrugged before grinning coyly. "What's the matter, afraid you're gonna see something you can't handle?"

He swallowed, part of him desperate to see more than he could handle but another part reminding himself that this was probably still just a game to her. There was a teasing glint back in her eyes and any traces of what had happened between them moments ago seemed to have gone already. No, he couldn't risk it, couldn't fall for it or let his guard down, not again. She'd notice. He was lucky she hadn't already called him on it.

No, he had to be more careful.

"Remember 'handle' is the middle of my first name," he joked, going for his safest defence- humor.

"Of course," she grinned, "And you remember I'm the one only one that knows your actual middle name."

Damn.

"That a threat, Geller?"

"Maybe. Maybe I could use it to blackmail you into admitting I'm girlfriend material," she laughed at his look. "I'm kidding, would I be that mean Mr Chandler _M_ Bing?" she asked innocently as she walked away a little smile on her face.

He sighed quietly, a rueful smile touching his own lips; this playful banter, their moment on the squished sandcastle, all just proved to him how good they would be together and made him want her even more. If only she actually wanted to date him for real.

"Chandler? Hurry up!" Phoebe called excitedly and reluctantly he joined the others around the kitchen table.

"Happy Days?" he asked unimpressed, "We're playing strip Happy Days?"

"It was that or strip knitting," Joey defended.

"If you collect five cool points you get to make someone take off an item of clothing," Ross informed him with a grin.

"Great," he muttered, taking the empty seat next to Monica.

The game began and Ross nominated Joey to lose the first piece of clothing. The others caught on quickly all also nominating Joey, apart from when Monica gained her first five points.

"Chandler," she announced, her eyes sparkling in mischief as his widened in surprise.

"What?"

"Come on, take something off," she challenged with a wide smile. "It's the rules."

"Yeah!" Joey grinned, pleased that someone else was getting picked on besides him.

"Fine," he grouched, narrowing his eyes and pulling off a sock which he threw at her for good measure. It didn't wipe the smug look from her face, instead she stuck her tongue out at him.

It was soon his turn again and people's eyes were on him, waiting to hear his decision. Take Joey's pants or revenge on Monica?

"Monica," he announced with his own little smug grin.

To his surprise she simply shrugged unperturbed, she wasn't wearing socks, something Chandler hadn't calculated on. She stood up, her hands slowly pulling off her pants, revealing her perfect legs inch by painful inch. Once completely free of her pants, she sat back down next to him before she slowly crossed her smooth legs, his eyes tracking every movement until he was able to forcefully rip his gaze away.

Closing his eyes he cursed himself and his weakness. Was this part of her ploy? Had she wanted him to choose her?

He had his answer when she slowly leaned over, her lips close to his ear, too close.

"Still not attractive enough to be your girlfriend?" she whispered, her breath tickling his sensitive skin sending shivers through him.

Damn her.

He moved away, composing himself the best he could, trying not to look in the direction of her or her legs. He focussed instead on the game at hand and when he made it to 5 points again he purposely chose Joey this time, ignoring the muttered 'wuss' she shot at him.

However, when it was Monica's turn she didn't let him off, forcing him remove his other sock.

Like with most games she became scarily good scarily fast and before he knew it she was forcing him to remove another item of clothing. Pants or shirt? Which was the lesser of two evils? He eventually settled on pants, sliding them off under the table, ignoring his friends' cat calls and wolf whistles.

Luckily Joey was in a much worse state than him and had soon lost the round.

"Anyone for more drinks?" Chandler asked, slipping his pants back on before grabbing the empty cocktail jugs.

The others all murmured in agreement so he padded barefoot into the kitchen, placing the jugs down onto the counter.

"Hey," Joey joined him, wearing an unbuttoned shirt and his boxers.

"Hey," Chandler greeted easily, searching for the cocktail mix.

"So...?"

Chandler paused, turning to look at him over his shoulder, "So...what?"

"What's going on with you and Monica?"

"You'd have to ask her," he insisted, trying not to sound too defensive. "She started it all."

"Yeah, but you're totally flirting with each other."

Him and Monica? Had he seen Ross and Rachel?

"No we aren't," he protested, "she just got all weird and all _Monica_ because I joked I wouldn't date her. It's just her being stupidly competitive; that's it, end of story."

And hopefully the end of this conversation.

"Nah, it's more than that," Joey accused shaking his head much to Chandler's annoyance. "The way you keep looking at each other and you were practically humping when you squished my castle."

"We were not humping," he protested quickly, praying that the others couldn't hear them.

"There's definitely chemistry there," his room mate continued. "It's obvious. Ya know, thinking about it you guys would make an awesome couple together. Yeah, I can totally see that."

He spluttered slightly, panicked, "No we wouldn't."

Joey stared at him then as if he were some kind of complex puzzle; despite feeling very uncomfortable Chandler tried to remain calm, changing his face to a more neutral expression.

He failed miserably.

"Wait...you _know_ you'd be great together don't you?"

"No, don't be ridiculous," he denied.

"But if you know why do you keep turning her down?" He asked confused. "Why don't you just agree to go out with her and then-"

"Because this isn't real, Joe," he hissed, ensuring the others at the table were still distracted. "She is just playing a damn game, don't you see? It's all just a joke to her, just a way to entertain herself this weekend. Nothing more."

"But it's more to you isn't it?" Joey realized, his eyes widening as realization struck. "You like Monica?"

"Shh," he scolded, shooting a worried look over at the table. "It doesn't matter, nothing's ever going to happen between us."

"It might," he said softly, "why don't you tell her? Use this weekend to-"

"To make a fool out of myself?" he challenged, "To ruin a great friendship? Have everyone pity me and risk screwing up the group even more than Ross and Rachel's current antics?"

"Noooo," he frowned. "But-"

"Can we please drop this?" he requested quietly trying to keep the sudden sadness from entering his voice. "Please."

A moment of silence stretched between them.

"Chandler-"

"Seriously, Joe. Please just drop it."

Joey was thankfully prevented from continuing the conversation as Bonnie chose that moment to burst through the front door, wasting no time in whipping off her top to 'catch up', which much to Chandler's relief caught his room mate's attention.

"Alright, fine, I'll drop it for now," Joey muttered as he hurried back to greet the new arrival, practically drooling over her.

With a sigh Chandler started preparing the drinks. Joey didn't know what he was talking about; sure they'd make a great couple and yes she was flirting with him but it wasn't real, none of this was. She was on the rebound and enjoying being able to have a little fun with someone 'safe'. She didn't really feel that way towards him so he couldn't act on anything even if he wanted to.

He glanced up as the woman at the center of his thoughts came up beside him, resting her arms on the kitchen island as she stared forlornly at the gang. She looked pensive and he frowned, she'd been so playful and happy earlier.

"You alright?" he ventured carefully.

"What does my brother see in her?"

"Seriously?" Chandler asked with a laugh, which he covered quickly when he realized she was being serious and looked even more depressed; depressed like she had been back outside Central Perk. "Hey, what's going on with you?"

She looked down for a few moments before sighing.

"If all men want someone like her I'm never gonna get a boyfriend," she confessed quietly.

"Hey," he soothed, moving to be next to her, his elbows on the island to mimic her position as their shoulders touched. "All guys don't want that."

"Pfffft."

"Seriously, someone like Joey might want that and Ross for like a few weeks but not everyone."

"Not you?" she asked and he debated how to answer, trying to be sincere but not start her game going again.

"No, not me," he finally confirmed.

"So, if it was me or her and no gun being pointed at your head...?" she asked quietly.

"Mon," he protested but as he turned he saw a rare show of vulnerability in her eyes and he swallowed. He knew she needed to hear it. "You," he finally admitted, offering her a lopsided smile as she turned to him in surprise. "Happy now?"

"So I _am_ girlfriend material?" she teased, a glint coming back into her eyes.

"I didn't go that far," he teased right back, moving away and finishing the drinks. "Here," he thrust a full jug at her. "Carry."

"Why not? Am I too independent? Too strongwilled? Is it my towel categories?" she continued as they joined the others back at the table.

"Towel categories?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Please don't get her started," Chandler deadpanned as he reclaimed his seat, nudging his knee with hers to show he was joking.

She smiled back at him, her bare foot nudging his under the table and he grinned happily as he settled back into yet another round of strip happy days.

* * *

"Ooooh I'm doing his breasts," Phoebe insisted, pushing Chandler aside to start sculpturing his passed-out room mate's new sand body.

"Be my guest," he shrugged a single shoulder, collapsing back onto the floor, his side pressed against Monica and his back against the wall.

"Think he'll be pissed at us?" Monica asked with a cheeky grin.

"I doubt it, he's getting a free boob job. It's like his best dream ever coming true," he quipped, his own eyelids growing heavier.

"You're doing a good job there Phoebs," Monica praised before sipping some more of her cocktail through her pink straw.

"Well, it's not my first time," she said cryptically causing Monica and Chandler to share a confused look. Sometimes it was best not to ask, especially not this late at night.

They quietly watched as Phoebe happily carved away at her sculpture. Once she finally sat back to admire her handi-work Chandler took that as his cue.

"Right, I think it's time for me to pass out now," he slowly stood, grabbing the wall for support as his tired limbs straightened out. "Night children."

He heard a chorus of goodnights as he wearily climbed the stairs. Giving Ross and Bonnie's room a wide berth, he used the bathroom before entering his and Joey's empty room. He'd barely shrugged on his tee and stripped to his boxers before there was a soft knock at his door and Monica crept in quietly.

"Hey," he greeted confused, "You ok?"

"Yeah," she promised softly, looking down at the floor.

He watched her, waiting, knowing her too well.

"Can I sleep here?"

"Because?" He frowned, if this was still part of her game he was way too tired and not in the mood.

"Because Joey is sleeping downstairs and Phoebe and Rachel have taken the beds. I either squidge into a single bed with one of them or take the couch which didn't look that comfy so..."

"You can sleep here," he mumbled, "Just no funny busy," he warned with a smile as he lifted the covers.

"Thanks Chandler," she smiled back sleepily, climbing in next to him and shutting off the bedside lamp.

It was silent for a while but he could tell she wasn't asleep yet.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked softly, keeping his gaze on the darkened ceiling.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Mon?"

She sighed heavily, "I'm just thinking about everything that's happened these last few months. I mean just a month or so back I thought Pete was actually going to propose to me! And now here I am back at the start, single and jobless and old."

"Would you have wanted to marry Pete?" he asked quietly, knowing what he wanted to hear but knowing she just needed to talk to someone.

"No," she eventually admitted. "It was too early in our relationship, we were still getting to know each other, it would have been stupid."

He smiled a little in the darkness, relieved.

"It'll happen for you and when it does it will be with the right guy. You'll know for sure...it will feel right."

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I really do," he promised honestly. "Just wait a little longer. It'll be so worth it."

"Thanks Chandler," she sounded more positive as she yawned and stretched, "you may think I'd make a crappy girlfriend but I'm thinking you've certainly got the potential for good boyfriend material. Night."

"G'night Mon," he murmured, a soft smile on his face.

* * *

TBC...

A/N- yeah I know it's another Chandler has a crush story...I promise I do have some other types of stories I'm writing...it's just always these ones that seem to get finished.

Anyhow, I would love love love to get your feedback to help motivate my Mondler mojo! Part 2 should be up soon :o)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Holy cr*p guys! Thank you so so much for the reviews. I really wasn't expecting much of a response to this one so this is just simply amazing, thank you. I hope you enjoy the conclusion - sorry for the delay, it needed a lot more editing than I'd thought...it was under 5k originally! :o)

* * *

 _"Oh, yes!"_

Chandler's jaw clenched as he stared up at the unfamiliar darkened ceiling.

 _"Oh God, yes!"_

Did they have to be so damn loud? It was bad enough that the woman of his dreams was sleeping in the same bed as him, he really didn't need what sounded like the soundtrack of some cheesy porno playing full blast in the background.

His thoughts were already far from innocent, what with her being so painstakingly close to him. Her warmth and her scent slowly filling his senses with every breath, driving him crazy.

 _"YES! YES! Ooooooh!"_

God what the hell were they doing in there? Depressingly, he'd never made a girl make those kinds of sounds before.

Suddenly Monica made her own kind of sound and Chandler held his breath as she shifted slightly in the shared bed. He just prayed she would stay asleep; he really didn't need her lying next to him conscious whilst those kinds of sounds were filling the air. One, it would be mega uncomfortable and awkward, or two, she might see it as an opportunity to continue pretending to seduce him.

But with her _here_ in this intimate setting, with _those_ noises surrounding them….he'd stand no chance at rejecting her.

He was a weak man.

 _"Right there! Oh yeah, mmmm, Ross! Ross!"_

Trying to block out the disturbing sounds he slowly turned his head towards his sleeping beauty, just able to make out her delicate features in the darkened room. She was so beautiful. He let his mind wander for just a moment, imagining what he'd need to do to make Monica make those kind of sounds...no, he shook his head in disgust at himself looking away, damn it he couldn't think like that. It was dangerous enough to think of his best friend like that when he was asleep in his own bed, alone. He couldn't risk it with her right here next to him. What if he subconsciously acted out his dreams? What if he did or said something in his sleep, something that revealed his true feelings and ruined everything?

He groaned, running a palm over his tired face. Why hadn't he just refused to let her sleep here? Or why hadn't he had the sense to take the floor or couch? If he'd had he would have been fast asleep hours ago.

Maybe he should just go downstairs now and crash there? It might not be the most comfy but at least then he'd be able to get some much needed sleep.

Decision made, he moved carefully trying his best not to disturb her but as he shifted she stirred once again and once again he held his breath. He stayed still as he waited for her to go back to sleep but instead she rolled over, encroaching on his land. Chandler swallowed as her warm body instinctively found his, her arm locking comfortably around his waist as she snuggled into his side, her face nestling into his t shirt-covered chest.

Crap, this definitely made things more difficult. No way could he detangle from her without waking her up and waking her up was definitely not an option. Nuh huh, it was the last thing he wanted to do right now...because if she woke up with her face so close to his, with her eyes locking with his own...he would definitely kiss her...and he definitely shouldn't.

 _"Mmmm. Oh yeah!"_

"Oh Mon," he whispered quietly his voice full of regret as he let her soft hair tickle his cheek.

Why hadn't he tried something last night? A simple little kiss when they had both been tipsy, fully-clothed and she'd been challenging him to do it?

Last night he would have been _allowed_. He could have been playing along with her stupid game whilst getting to experience those soft looking lips just once. Just once he could have felt and tasted her and know what kissing Monica was really like. Experience the reality of it and afterwards he could have had the perfect cover, the perfect excuse that he was testing to see if she was 'good girlfriend material' and make a joke out of it. Sure, she probably would have been a little pissed, maybe even slapped him but he could have laughed it off and it would have been oh so worth it.

Plus, maybe it would have put an end to her flirting girlfriend game.

 _"Ooooohhh, baby, yeah!"_

He sighed, tightening his grip on her slightly.

He couldn't, wouldn't try anything now. He would never be that friend that took advantage of her in her sleep. She deserved so much better.

So, he wouldn't sleep.

Instead he'd stay lying here with her in his arms. Forced to feel the heat from her body and experience up close exactly what he was missing out on. He was trapped. Even in her sleep she was tormenting him, wearing him down and she didn't even know it.

But as she nestled closer, pulling him tighter to her and mumbled something incoherent, a soft sad smile touched his lips. She was worth the lack of sleep, she was worth anything.

He just wished this was real.

Wished he could have this every night.

With another sigh he let his fingers gently stroke her shoulder; if only.

"Sleep well, Mon," he whispered, barely loud enough for his own ears to hear, his lips offering a ghost of a kiss to her hair.

* * *

Chandler wearily padded down the stairs, stifling yet another yawn behind his hand. He was hungover, cranky and beyond tired. Sadly his predictions of last night had been right; he'd barely slept a wink, neither unfortunately had Bonnie and Ross. Damn the Gellers.

Scrubbing a hand through his already messy bed hair he frowned as he reached the bottom step, taking in the scene before him.

"Morning roomie," Monica chirped brightly from the kitchen counter.

"Morning," he replied slowly, much more cautiously as he stepped over his still comatose mermaid-shaped room mate to join her in the otherwise empty room. "You're awfully...perky?"

"Of course I am. I got to spend the night with you didn't I, silly?" she smiled. "And I made you breakfast."

She pushed the fully loaded plate over to him.

"I...thanks," he blinked surprised, taking a hesitant step towards her to accept her offering. Still a little confused he plodded to the table, sitting down to start. She followed, thrusting a glass of OJ at him, staying standing by his side. He took a sip as he looked at her expectant face over the rim of his glass. He was too tired for guessing games. "What?"

"Signs of being good girlfriend material," she told him proudly, her hands flattening down his hair playfully. He tried to ignore his body's automatic reaction to her touch. "Making a hearty breakfast for my man."

Oh. If only he was her man.

"Are we still on that?" he grumbled, taking a bite of toast, resisting the urge to point out they weren't living in the 1950s.

"Yep," she informed him sweetly, too sweetly. "I'm not leaving Montauk until you cave and admit I'd make a good girlfriend, a really good girlfriend. Great in fact, the best girlfriend ever."

He sighed, again, reminding himself it was just a silly meaningless competition to her. It clearly meant nothing other than proving a point.

"I'm not gonna date you," he dead-toned, keeping his eyes focussed on his plate.

He really hadn't wanted this to continue into a second day. Especially as now not only was he fed up with it, he was also cranky and overtired. Why hadn't he finished this yesterday? Why hadn't he waved the white flag and surrendered just to shut her up and give him a day of peace?

He couldn't give in now, he'd missed his chance; there'd be too many questions...and of course the gloating. Monica gloating.

He was way too tired for Monica gloating.

"Why not? I saw you checking me out during the card game, I think you liked what you saw."

Chandler simply raised his eyebrows unimpressed, no way in hell was he going down _that_ path.

" _And_ you let me sleep in your bed."

He shrugged nonchalantly, praying she wouldn't mention the snuggling, praying she didn't remember the snuggling, "Still not happening."

"Come on, I even made you a gorgeous home made breakfast, with all the trimmings- that's gotta count for something?"

There was a sparkle back in those gorgeous eyes, a lit candle behind the blue. Chandler was glad that she seemed happier than she had been last night talking about Pete, and a lot happier than she'd been back in Manhattan.

He just wished he could help her some other way, a way that was less crappy to him because the truth was she was still playing a game, still just teasing him and that's what he had to remember. It was not real. He silently promised that he'd try to put up with it a little longer to help her mood but fully expected his own mood to go in the opposite direction.

"You can't bribe your way into being my girlfriend," he grouched around a mouthful of food.

"Says who?" She scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Says any sane person," he pointed out, as he thankfully heard Rachel and Phoebe coming down the stairs. Maybe they'd shut her up or at the very least change the subject? He grunted in greeting at them as Rachel stopped in front of Joey, looking down at last night's masterpiece.

"What the hell happened?"

"After he passed out we put the sand over him to keep him warm," Monica informed her smiling that wicked smile of hers.

"The mermaid bit was just for fun," Phoebe added with an amused grin.

"Ook," Rachel shrugged, clearly not that impressed, "whatever. Say, did you guys hear them last night?"

Finally another topic, one he could happily contribute to and bitch about given his lack of sleep because of it.

"Oh yeah, I don't know what they were doing but at one point I'm pretty sure sea-turtles came up to the house," he grimaced at the memory.

"Really?" Monica asked surprised, looking around the group for confirmation. "I slept fine."

Of course she had, she'd slept peacefully curled in his arms, nestled into his side like she belonged there. Which she did.

Didn't.

It was all in his head.

"Where _did_ you sleep?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Crap.

"With Chandler," she grinned smugly, raising a knowing eyebrow, "proving to him I'm girlfriend material."

Chandler bit his lip in annoyance as Phoebe and Rachel gasped in shock. Just great.

"Oh my god really?"

"Yep," she nodded, "it took all night but it was worth it."

"Wait, so you guys did it?" Phoebe asked. "Actually did it?"

"Well-"

"I let her sleep over as Joey was down here," Chandler cut through them, denying anything before Monica could try any more stiring. He really wasn't in the mood for this any longer. "No 'it' involved. End of story."

He stood up, scraping his leftovers into the bin and dumping his plate into the sink. He could feel Monica's eyes on him but ignored her. Within moments Ross and Bonnie walked in, hand in hand and smiling all dopey-eyed at each other.

It wasn't fair, why couldn't he have that? Why did the one woman he wanted so badly have to see him as such a joke? Sighing heavily, his usual self-loathing thoughts were interrupted by his roommate.

"Nice!"

All the voices had awoken Joey and as predicted he very much approved of his new look. Wishing life could be that simple for himself, Chandler dejectedly headed for the empty living room, plodding over to the empty couch. He grabbed one of puzzle books that Monica had brought along and deciding it was better than facing questions about his sleeping arrangements...especially with her brother being there, he flicked through the pages.

He eventually settled on a crossword, filling in a few easy answers.

"Hey," a sulking Rachel took the chair to the side of him.

"Hey," he glanced up from the quiz, taking in her sad face. "You ok?"

"Just brilliant," he raised his eyebrows, her sarcasm sure was getting better. "I just fancied a little time away from the happy couple who are currently sucking each others faces off in the kitchen. I mean, come on, people are trying to eat breakfast."

"Uh, right."

Agreeing seemed the safest option.

"Surely they got enough of doing that last night?" she continued to complain as Phoebe walked in, sitting on the floor beside Rachel, reaching up to stroke her arm.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd be ok with it," Phoebe apologized.

"I would have been if she'd been bald," Rachel protested. "You know what, she should be bald!"

Chandler frowned, a hint of fear entering his voice "You gonna go shave her head when she's asleep or something?" he asked worriedly as Monica entered. "Do I need to go and lock away the razors?"

"Whose head are we shaving?" Monica asked casually taking the empty space on the couch, her butt swivelling and her legs automatically going across his lap. Without thought he lifted the crossword book, making room for her feet, before he rested it lightly back on her socks.

"Bonnie's," he informed her as she reached over, taking the puzzle off him.

"Huh, ok," she shrugged, more interested in the incomplete crossword now, her eyes scanning it critically before announcing. "You got 8 across wrong."

"What?" he complained, trying to snatch it back off her. He managed to at least tilt the page in his direction. "No I didn't, canary totally fits."

"Read 13 down, I don't think a six letter word for 'red' really Yaroon."

Huh.

"But at least you got the question on the Annie soundtrack right," she patted his arm.

"There's nothing wrong with liking musicals," he insisted.

"God, look at you two, you're as bad as Ross and Bonnie, just minus the kissing. You're like some old married couple," Rachel groused.

"What? No we aren't," Chandler protested instantly. It was bad enough Joey being onto his real feelings, he couldn't have the girls suspecting anything as well.

"You so are," Phoebe agreed with Rachel. "Snuggled together doing the crossword. Why are you turning her down again, Chandler? You guys are cute."

"We aren't 'snuggled'," Chandler insisted, trying to subtly push Monica's feet off him, "and we aren't doing this crossword together. I was doing it by myself and she took over."

He wasn't going to dignify the 'cute' comment with a response.

"Oh come on Chandler," Rachel moaned, "If I came over there and put my feet up on your lap like that you'd shove them straight off."

"No, I wouldn't," he tried to lie, still trying to subtly remove Monica's feet but they were stubbornly not going anywhere.

"So wait, you guys are saying I'm not only girlfriend material but wife material?" Monica asked with more than a hint of pride and smugness in her tone.

He groaned, finally succeeding in shoving off her feet and standing up.

"What's the matter, hubby?" she grinned as the other girls laughed.

His jaw tightened but he refused to comment. It was hard enough Monica playing this game without the others joining in, he felt stupid enough already. Old married couple, seriously? They were just close, always had been.

It meant nothing.

Annoyed at himself he started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Chandler?" Monica questioned.

Turning back he caught her concerned questioning gaze and he swallowed, shaking his head.

"Its nothing, go back to the crossword, _dear_ ," he told her.

Knowing she didn't believe him he fastened his pace, making it to the kitchen. Ross and Bonnie were still 'sucking face' so with a disgusted sigh he approached his roommate, not surprised to see him still buried in the sand.

"Isn't this awesome?" Joey grinned admiring his new body before looking up at his room mate, sensing his mood. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just...tired," it seemed safer than trying to explain it all.

"Monica trouble?" he whispered knowingly and Chandler shook his head, not wanting to get into it, especially with Ross in earshot.

"No."

"Oh, hey I know what will cheer you up. Want a feel?" he gestured down to his sand sculpted boobs.

Chandler looked even more disgusted, "Noo!"

Deciding he was better off on his own he walked out the backdoor, sitting on the creaky wooden step. He sighed as he glanced at the alien landscape surrounding him, so different from New York, yet not as relaxing as he'd hoped. Instead he was tired, irritated and miserable and it was still only the morning. Now not only was Monica playing with him but the girls had decided to join in the 'fun' too. Plus, Joey knew the truth and would be no doubt be bugging him and watching him all day. Also, throw in the fact that Ross now had Bonnie to flaunt in his face him and it was a recipe for an extremely sucky day.

Above the crashing waves he could hear Bonnie and Ross' laughter, the happy couple.

How had the weekend in Montauk gone so horribly wrong?

Right now he couldn't wait to get back home.

* * *

His mood hadn't improved a few hours later when he found himself sitting alone with Monica at the beach as Joey dug a huge hole not too far from them.

"Do my back?" she asked innocently waving the sun lotion bottle at him.

Chandler looked at her, raising an eyebrow, trying to work out if this was yet another ploy; she hadn't stopped all morning with the constant jibes and teasing. As predicted the others were joining in and Joey had been watching them constantly.

He was close to breaking point.

"No," he finally answered.

"Come on, please, otherwise I'll burn?"

"You could put a shirt on like me," he pointed out lightly, he wasn't sure how much of the red bikini top he could take any more. He kept trying to avert his gaze but it was too difficult. She kept drawing his attention and it was hard to focus. Damn her and damn bikinis.

"You want me to cover up?" she frowned, "Is there something wrong with my body?"

She gestured to her perfect creamy skin and like a fool his eyes followed her hand, staring once again at the exposed flesh he'd spent the last couple of hours trying to ignore.

It was a torture he could have done without.

"Nothing's wrong with your body," he admitted shortly. "I'm just saying a simple shirt would solve your problem."

And his.

"You really want me to wear a matching shirt to yours? I thought you didn't want people to think we were an old married couple?"

"I didn't say it had to be matching" he muttered.

"Good. Where the hell did you get that anyway?" she gestured to his beachwear.

"What's wrong with it?" he questioned, glancing down at his yellow shirt adorned with palm trees and flowers, a slight frown marring his features.

"Nothing, you look very sexy," she comforted, her hand touching his thigh, rubbing and causing him to grind his teeth, biting down his comment. "Now where are we on the sun cream?"

He had one final look at his shirt before looking at her, weighing and assessing his options.

"Chandler?"

"Fine," he complained, snatching the bottle from her, choosing to ignore her triumphant look.

Squirting the thick cream onto his hands, he psyched himself up, he could do this. It was just a bit of sun lotion after all. Rolling back his shoulders he let out a steadying breath, praying she wasn't paying him any attention as his shaky hands made contact with her soft smooth skin.

He tried to ignore how good it felt, how good _she_ felt as he clumsily massaged the lotion into her.

"Hmmmm," she purred, her eyes closed as she let out a little groan of pleasure and he bit his lips, deperately trying to stop his own answering groan from escaping. "God, you're good at this Chandler."

"Thanks," he grunted, trying to quickly finish the task which was literally in hand.

"Could you do my neck too, in case I missed a spot?"

Before he could answer Monica hung her head expectantly and with little choice he moved to her neck, his fingers caressing the skin, trying to ignore her soft sounds of pleasure, trying to ignore that from this angle he had a great view of her breasts.

Damn it.

"Hmmmm, just think if I was your girlfriend we could be doing this with some nice smelling lotion and it wouldn't just be my shoulders..."

He snatched his hands away as if burned. Hating the mental image she painted. Hating how much control she had over him. Hating that this was all just a game she was playing. Still playing. Still teasing. Still mocking him.

"Done and would you quit it," he grumbled, a hard edge entering his voice. "It's just the two of us here and it's not funny."

"It's more fun when it's just the two of us," she grinned, not picking up on his tone.

"It really isn't," he informed her through gritted teeth, his fingers still tingling from the touch of her skin, which annoyed him further. It wasn't fair. "It wasn't funny to begin with and now it's just plain...frustrating," he griped at a lack for a better word, using his tinglng hand to gesture in the air.

"Frustrating?" she frowned confused.

"Yes!" he defended his choice of vocabulay, feeling the said frustration bubbling up through him, frustration mixed with tiredness and irritation. "I'm glad you've had your fun and that its taken your mind off things, I really am but it's pretty _crappy_ when it's at your best friend's expense."

Silence.

"What?" she asked shocked, looking genuinely hurt and concerned but he was on a roll, the last two days, heck the last two years of pent up emotions flowing out from him.

"Flirting with me? Touching me? Constantly flaunting yourself at me in front of everyone? Making a big joke out of everything knowing damn well that if I _once_ accepted, if I _once_ agreed that you'd make an amazing girlfriend and that I think we'd work really well together, that if I told you I would love to be your boyfriend, just once that you just laugh in my face and tell me it was all some big joke.

"That _I'm_ some big joke.

"It's...it's just mean, Monica," he finished quietly, the pent up emotion fast dispating as he deflated.

"Chandler...I..."

"Forget it," he stood up quickly, brushing the sand from his clothes, embarrassed. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

With that he quickly high tailed it over to Joey, his mind replaying the argument. He'd overreacted and said too much, that much he knew but had he revealed his feelings? Would she have understood the full extent of his confession laced into his sudden rant?

Probably.

Crap.

"Hey man, check this out."

He glanced down absentmindedly at Joey who stood proudly in his hole.

"Excellent hole, Joe," he mumbled, sticking his hands into his shorts' pockets and clearly not sharing his roommate's enthusiasm.

"You ok?" he asked, spade still in hand.

"Yeah, I guess. Just had a stupid fight with Monica," he mumbled, scuffing his flipflop into the sand beneath him.

"Yeh?" He seemed interested, too interested. "Was it about you and her becoming an item? Do you wanna talk about it? I could do with a break from digging my hole anyway, it's hard work."

He glanced over his shoulder to check she wasn't in earshot; she wasn't, she was still in the same place, a look on her face that he didn't want to analyze.

"Nah, I'll be fine," he reassured him, ignoring the unsettled feeling in his stomach that appeared to strongly disagreed with that statement. "It's nothing..."

He hated when they fought, even though it was a rare occurrence. Having any tension between them was always unnerving. Maybe he should go back and apologize now? Not let this simmer and turn into anything?

"Chandler?"

"Huh?" Chandler blinked looking down at his room mate somewhat vacantly. He was looking back at him concerned.

"I've got a spare spade if you wanna help?" Joey repeated and Chandler scrunched his nose up as he shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm gonna just..." he gestured behind him towards Monica.

As he turned a large wave came out of no where, crashing against him and flooding Joey's creation.

"My hole!" Joey screamed but Chandler ignored him, unable to even focus as a blind searing pain took over his ankle.

"Argh!" he cried, falling to the ground as Joey scurried out of the hole and hurried to his side.

"You ok?" he sounded worried and all Chandler could do was shake his head, not able to speak, the pain too intense.

"What happened?" Monica's voice sounded worried as she was suddenly beside him, her comforting hand on his shoulder, grounding him. "Chandler, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Jellyfish sting," he bit out. God it hurt. Really hurt.

"Joey, go rinse your bucket and fill it with sea water," she instructed, her voice switching to her military commander setting.

"Sea water?" Joey frowned panicked. "Are you sure? I remember some documentary on the Discovery channel and they mentioned peeing on it and..."

"Ew!" Chandler protested, "Gross, no way."

"No one is peeing on anything," she reassured him softly. "Please Joey just trust me and go get the water and be quick!"

He nodded, jumping back in his hole to grab his bucket before running into the sea to follow her orders.

"Oh sweetie," her hand touched his forehead lightly as she stayed by his side, her presence helping to calm him. "I just need to check your ankle, make sure there's nothing still attached, ok?"

He nodded, or at least tried to. He tried to breathe through the pain but he was sure it was getting worse. The little bugger must have wrapped himself completely around his ankle and lower calf. He felt Monica's gentle fingers prodding him, biting his lip when she reached a particularly bad area.

"I can't see anything still in there," Monica told him softly, her hand returning to his shoulder, rubbing it slightly as her lips touched his head. "Joey's almost back, I'm gonna use the water to rinse the sting, ok? It's meant clean it and help alleviate some of the pain."

At least it didn't involve anyone peeing on him.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on Monica's soothing hand over the agony lower down. He heard Joey return as Monica moved and gently took his leg, carefully pouring the water over it. The pain dimmed a touch and he let out a long breath.

"Can you get some more, Joey?"

"Do you want me to walk to the sea?" Chandler asked but she shook her head firmly.

"No, there may be more of those damn jelly fish."

"Damn the jellyfish," he muttered, "Damn all the jellyfish!" His voice rose slightly and Monica sushed him gently.

"You need to rest and save your strength right now. It's a long way back to the beach house."

He groaned, nodding, he'd mercifully forgotten about that.

"Mon," he swallowed after a moment, "Look, I'm sorry about-"

"Not now," she hushed him again, stroking his arm soothingly. "It's ok, let's just focus on you getting better."

"Kay," he murmured in agreement, closing his eyes as Joey returned and more ocean water was carefully poured over his injury.

They repeated this several times, Monica even commandeering a bucket from a nearby defenceless child so they could speed up the process. Thankfully the pain slowly ebbed mostly to a faint dull.

"Here drink this, it's good to keep your hydration levels up," Monica held out a bottle and gratefully he gulped down the cool liquid, not realizing just how thirsty he was in the baking sun.

"Thanks," he handed it back to her, watching as Joey haphazardly packed away their things, placing the bag onto his shoulders.

"Think you're up for walking back or did you want us to try and find a cab?" Monica asked, her arms a comfortingly weight over his shoulders. She'd barely left his side and for that he was grateful.

"We can walk, I'll be fine," he promised.

"Sure?" she asked, critically studying him, obviously trying to gauge how bad the pain levels were beneath any bravado.

"I'm sure, just help me up."

Joey and Monica helped to right him and he put his arms over both of them as he gingerly touched his foot down, squeezing his eyes shut as pain shot through him, part of the sting obviously on his foot as well. Great.

"See, fine," he gasped as the pain eased, knowing the other two were sharing a look.

"Chandler."

"I'll be fine, just take it slow and we'll get there."

With no cabs in sight, they all knew their options were somewhat limited so they agreed, slowly limping towards the beach house.

* * *

"We're almost there," Monica panted and he could only nod.

The pain had gotten a little bit worse with every step and there were a fair few steps between the beach and the beach house. The sun was relentless, burning his skin as he'd tried to keep from leaning too much of his weight onto his friends as they'd painstakingly made the tortuous journey.

"There's Phoebe's cab!" Joey grunted as the familiar vehicle came into view, signally their condo was finally there, the end in sight.

Thank god.

Their pace increased in their eagerness and desperation to go that final stretch; to make it over the finish line.

"Hey guys!" Joey shouted.

"Help needed!" Monica called.

The door opened quickly and the others hurried out, all murmuring concerned as they helped to manoeuvre Chandler into the house and onto the sweet sweet couch. He groaned as he collapsed, hissing and closing his eyes.

He felt Monica's reassuring presence by his side once more as she collapsed next to him, her fingers lightly caressing his shoulders as Joey explained to the others about the jellyfish.

"Phoebe, can you fill a bowl with vinegar please?"

Chandler frowned at Monica's request but decided not to worry about it too much as he tried to get a handle on the pain until he smelt vinegar disturbingly close to him. Warily he opened an eye looking over at her in a silent quesion.

"Trust me, this will help," she promised, shifting a little and with little choice he softly nodded.

Gingerly she placed his foot into the bowl angling it so as much as the sting was soaking in the vinnegar. Immediately he felt the pain begin to ease.

"Ahhh," he sighed in exaggerated pleasure. "This stuff is pure magic, it's wasted on fries."

She snorted beside him, her hand coming up to brush his sticky hair off his forehead.

"I'm glad it's helping," she smiled genuinely.

"How the heck do you know about all this stuff?" he eventually asked, risking a look down at his foot. "You taking some secret medical degree we don't know about?"

"No," she smiled, "I think one Dr Geller is enough. I had to take a first aid course for work last year."

"They taught you about jellyfish stings?" he raised an eyebrow, "What kind of kitchen do they think you work in?"

"It was a generic course," she shrugged, her hand back to rubbing his arm and he appreciated the comfort, appreciated her. "I think it was summertime and someone asked and it came up. Lucky for you I was the star pupil. Not only did I ace the final exam I committed it all to memory. It's still helping right?"

"A lot more than if Joey had peed on me," a corner of his mouth curved up into a smile, his voice filling with sincerity. "Thank you, Monica."

His hand came up to cover hers, meeting her blue eyes; they stared at each other, still holding hands.

"You're very welcome," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

They continued to stare, each searching the others eyes as her thumb carressed the back of his hand, causing a little shiver to run through him. He swallowed, watching as she did the same. He leaned forward a fraction and she micmicked the movement, tilting her chin slightly in his direction. Was she feeling this too?

He wet his lips, his eyes desperately searching hers to ensure this was what she wanted and seeing something he'd never seen before in her eyes he moved forwards -

"How's the foot?"

They sprang apart guiltily, Monica scooting away from him as he blinked stupidly at Joey.

"Huh?"

"Your foot?" he frowned shooting a look between the two of them. "I was asking how it was as you got stung? Remember the jellyfish and all the agony? Are you sure you didn't get a head injury as well?"

"Oh, right, no," he swallowed dumbly, still not fully focussing on his room mate, instead his focus very much on Monica shifting beside him.

Had that been another moment? Like on the sandcastle last night? Did they actually mean anything?

"Chandler?"

"Yeh, it's good," he said quickly, trying to get his attention back onto Joey. "Monica's worked her usual magic touch."

He said it lightly but saw the faint blush that touched her cheeks as she rose from the couch, moving away from him slightly.

"I think I'm gonna grab a shower," she declared jealous of Joey's freshly showered appearance, "Feel free to ditch the vinegar whenever you feel up to it."

"Ok," he nodded, chewing on his lips as his eyes tracked her across the room and up the stairs until she was out of sight.

"Interupting something?" Joey asked, a slight smirk on his lips.

"No, maybe...I don't know," he admitted more confused and tired than ever.

What was going on between them?

"You should go for it, man," Joey said sincerely, causing Chandler's eyes to snap to his. "I was thinking more about the two of you and it would _so_ work."

"I know," Chandler admitted quietly.

He knew they'd work damn well together and he was starting to see a few signs to suggest she thought the same...maybe...hopefully.

* * *

A while later Chandler lay on his bed, the faint evening light making it through the open curtains. He could hear the laughter and conversation from downstairs drifting up but he was too drained from the afternoon's events so stayed dozing.

"Hey," came Monica's soft voice from the doorway and he blinked, the room seeming much darker than it had been moments before, he must have drifted off at some point. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, I don't think so," he yawned, stretching and sitting up a little, "What time is it anyhow?"

"After 7," she told him, looking somewhat apprehensive as she took a couple more hesitant steps into the room, "The others were starting to talk about dinner so I thought I'd come up, check on how you were doing?"

"Uh thanks," he swallowed, watching as she turned and closed the bedroom door, obviously wanting some privacy.

He wet his lips in anticipation, was this it? Were they gonna finally talk about their argument at the beach? Talk about all their 'almost' moments over the last couple of days?

"I'm, uh," he continued, clearing his throat a little, "I'm doing...good. I mean it doesn't hurt any more."

"That's good," she agreed, wrapping her arms around herself in a self-comfort gesture he'd seen many a time before. It always made her seem smaller, vulnerable even. He didn't like it.

He glanced down at his hands as a somewhat uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them, both practicing what they wanted to say in their heads, rehearsing it and trying to get it perfect before being spoken aloud.

"Chandler, I'm sorry," Monica finally started, instantly hushing his attempt at a protest. "Let me speak ok?" he nodded, holding his breath as she started to pace. "Ok, see I've been really bummed about everything that's been happening lately and was feeling down about things but that's no excuse to make you feel bad. I didn't mean to bring you down or make you uncomfortable, I didn't even realize that you...that it...I just wanted a project to get me through this weekend, something to take my mind off things...

"I swear I didn't know my teasing was... hurting you and I apologize for that, really, I wouldn't intentionally hurt you Chandler," her honest eyes met his, shining with unshed tears before looking away. "See, it started as just a stupid game, it was meant to be fun but after being here I've started to see things in a different light...I've started to see _you_ in a different light.

Chandler jolted slightly in surprise, his pulse starting to race as he continued to listen to his best friend.

"I've realised I've been asking the wrong question the whole time," she confessed in a hushed tone. "So I stopped and asked myself if I could see you as being good boyfriend material. Whether I could see us being together, being coupley and holding hands and being there for one another. Whether I could imagine not only dating you for the fun times but being held and comforted by you in the darker times and being there for you when the world gets too much."

Chandler tried to swallow the sudden lump in his throat, tried to calm his heartrate as he hung onto her every word, desperately wanting to know the conclusion she had reached.

"And?" he breathed, standing up on shaky legs.

"And," she met his eyes dead on, "And the answer was easy, yes."

His eyes widened as he tried to comphrend the full gravity of what she was saying.

"You, uh, you mean...?"

"I mean yes, I could see you being a pretty awesome boyfriend," she confessed with a smile. "You always look out for me, put me first, care so much about me. I feel safer in your arms over anyone else's and you always brighten my day with a joke or cuddle and we're such good friends, the best friends. And it doesn't hurt that you're good looking, gorgeous actually and...well... I could really see this turning into something special."

He was stunned, "I-"

"I totally understand though if you don't want this," she reassured him quickly. "And I'll fully understand if you were being honest before when you said you weren't interested in dating me. I know I can be a _little_ high maitenance occasionally and well, I suck at relationships. Plus those towel catergories are only ever gonna be added to...I..."

Seeming to run out of steam he used the opportunity to take a step closer to her, so they stood face to face. Gently he brought his palms up to cup her cheeks, his thumbs caressing the smooth skin.

"You quite finished?" he asked softly, an amused smile on his face.

She nodded quickly, her eyes captivated by his, her own smile widening shyly.

"Well," he said gently, yet with a slight tease to his voice, "I happen to think you'd make a perfect girlfriend, the best ever even." His eyes were dancing gleefully his hands still framing her face as she beamed up at him. "And I also happen to agree with everything you just said, I think we could make this work Monica, that we'd be good together and could make a pretty awesome couple."

"Really?" she asked hopefully, her eyes bright and he nodded happily.

"Really," he confirmed, unable to contain his smile, his cheeks hurting as he tilted her chin towards his. They were so close, their lips almost touching. "I promise Mon, I'll try to be the best boyfriend I can be, if you're willing to take the chance on me?"

"Always," she promised.

"Good," with that he leaned forwards, closing the small gap.

His eyes fluttered closed as their lips met in a sweet exquisite first kiss, incredible sensations flowing through them at the contact. He'd always dreamed what it would be like to kiss her but he'd never been able to do her justice, _them_ justice. It felt fantastic. He pressed forward, deepening the kiss, desperate to experience more and she copied his actions, her arms sliding around his neck, pulling him closer.

With a quiet moan he melted into the kiss, wanting it to never end. Thrilled to know there would be many more kisses to come after this, hell, lots more.

Against all odds, Montauk had turned out to be a pretty good weekend; it had given him the opportunity he'd dreamed of, the opportunity to go home and demonstrate to Monica again and again that he was good boyfriend material. He intended to treat her right and spoil her rotten for as long as she'd let him, knowing that she'd do the same to him in return, proving to him daily she was definitely girlfriend material.

The End

* * *

A/N - I hope it wasn't too sappy at the end there! Again thank you for all the reviews and I would love to hear what you made of this final part :o)


End file.
